


HalBarry Oneshots

by bevin



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Halbarry - Fandom, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Angst, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is The Flash, Fanfiction, Fluff, Halbarry - Freeform, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Requests, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: HalBarry one-shots that you request and I write  : )
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Flash/Green Lantern (DCU), Halbarry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	HalBarry Oneshots

So I love HalBarry but there really isn't a lot of fanfiction or writing on it and I'd like to write more HalBarry stories so if you have any requests or ideas please send them!


End file.
